


on snow

by dansunedisco



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, he loves her. She’s gorgeous, stubborn, smart; pretty much the perfect person for him, if he believed in that sort of thing. But they’ve been friends for years, and the time for dipping their toes into a relationship that wouldn’t completely blow up their lives if it went sour is way past.</p><p>-</p><p>Clarke, Bellamy, and an eggnog miracle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on snow

If anyone knows anything about Bellamy Blake, it’s that he loves Clarke Griffin.

“Okay, but you’re _in love_ with her, too. It’s obvious,” Octavia says, as if she has a leg to stand on. Her and Lincoln have been playing it safe for nearly a year -- enough time that Bellamy is well over his wariness about the age difference between them. “So, on behalf of all your friends, please put us all out of our misery and tell her how you really feel.”

He raises his eyebrows. “You and Clarke are my only friends, and you’re family, so do you _really_ count?”

“Your sister and the girl you’ve been in love with forever and a day as your only friends… hm, was that supposed to help your argument, or--?”

“Shut up. Where is this coming from?” he asks, changing tactics. Every few months Octavia gets it in her to try her darndest to hook him and Clarke up (an obsession he blames on her surprising inability to go for it with Lincoln, and years of desperately wanting a sister), but this quarter’s attempt comes much earlier than usual. By his calculations, he should’ve had at least three weeks of peace.

She shrugs. “I don’t know, it’s almost Christmas and you deserve to be happy?”

Octavia’s hangdog look always got him in the feels, always. He snags an arm around her and squeezes. “No more Love, Actually marathons. Promise me.”

“I can’t do that,” she says. It’s her favorite Christmas movie, despite his influence. “I’m just saying, you guys have been pining over each other for years. It was funny once, now it’s epically sad. Stop being a loser and go for it.”

“What’s sad is how involved you are in my love life,” he says, “but, in the spirit of Christmas, I will take your belligerent words into consideration.” He pauses. “Now, how about we talk about you and Lincoln?”

 

-

 

He gets a lot of time to think about Octavia’s words in the days following their conversation; work is slow, Christmas decorations are everywhere, couples are being one hundred percent more affectionate -- it’s a perfect holiday romance cocktail, and easy to have Clarke on the brain.

Yes, he loves her. She’s gorgeous, stubborn, smart; pretty much the perfect person for him, if he believed in that sort of thing. But they’ve been friends for years, and the time for dipping their toes into a relationship that wouldn’t completely blow up their lives if it went sour is way past. Still, he can’t help fantasizing a little bit. Showing up at her door and declaring his feelings while snow falls around them both, or whatever. He’s not a romantic or a big gestures guy, but for Clarke -- he would be.

He’s three cups of spiked eggnog deep when he’s feeling melancholy enough to bug Octavia about the situation. It’s sad that his go-to relationship adviser is his baby sister, but it is what it is.

Ten minutes later, Clarke calls him.

“Check your texts,” she says, as soon as he greets her.

Which, obviously, can only mean one thing: he accidentally texted Clarke instead of his sister, and a quick toggle into his messages show him that yes, buzzed texting is _the worst._ He swears. “Hanging up and pretending this isn’t happening isn’t really an option, right?” he asks.

“Nope,” she replies, cheerful enough that he thinks he’s about to either get the worst news ever, or the best. “Not unless you don’t want to hear that, um, I feel the same way.”

The best then. “You--”

“Yes.”

He palms his face, feeling a sort of giddy he hasn’t felt in years. Endorphins are amazing. “Why? When?”

“Well, you’re really hot and I like you; and about the time I saw you holding Octavia’s puppy. It was really sweet. I kind of imagined us with our own dogs, then me kissing you. It was a light bulb moment.”

Bellamy groans. Octavia’s had Duke for nearly four years. “I’m coming over,” he says, then pauses. “Can I come over?”

“Yes,” she laughs. It’s the best thing he’s heard in years.

(And, as it turns out, he gets to hear it forever.)


End file.
